So It Was
by sophietee
Summary: The last time they had met, it was under different circumstances. Now Jane will see whether or not Loki will keep his promise. Part Two of So Be It. Oneshot.


"Jane, why don't you ever go out and _do_ anything?" Darcy whined. Jane sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Because I have other things to do, Darcy," Jane replied without looking up from her star charts. Darcy groaned in reply, flopping down dramatically down on the couch. Jane smiled and shook her head. There was never a dull day when Darcy was around.

"When was the last time you saw Thor? I miss that guy," Darcy mumbled. Jane drew in a sharp breath, growing impatient with her assistant.

"It's been a few weeks. Why?"

"You saw him recently?" Darcy asked incredulously. Jane looked up from the charts.

"I—yeah, I did."

Darcy huffed. "More descriptive, please."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well, Thor kind of dropped by for a surprise visit and asked me to go to Asgard with him."

"_What_?" Darcy gave Jane an incredulous look. "And you didn't _tell_ me?"

Jane sighed. "Darcy, I didn't say anything because I'm almost positive I'd get in trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a really short trip, I promise. I was supposed to give a firsthand account regarding New York. Really, Darcy, it's not as big of a deal as you may think. Promise."

Darcy glowered at her friend. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Let it go, Darcy. Why don't you head into town or something? Don't you normally go to karaoke night down at the bar anyway?" Jane asked in exasperation.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting bored around here anyway," Darcy grumbled, catching her hint. She stood and headed for the front door. "I'm taking the van—"

"Darcy, just go on foot; it's right down the street!"

Darcy rolled her eyes, but did as Jane suggested. When she heard the lab door shut, Jane let out a sigh. _Finally_. Silence fell over the lab once again, and she turned her attention back to the charts in front of her. She tapped her fingers on the glass top of her lab table as she studied the images.

"Is she _always_ so irksome?" Jane nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around immediately.

"Christ," she muttered under her breath. "Couldn't give any sort of warning?"

Loki smiled playfully. "You looked so focused…I thought knocking would have interrupted you."

"And surprising me _isn't_?" she quipped. He bowed his head in reply. Jane shook hers. "Is everything okay?"

Loki nodded, expression softening. "Yes, thanks to you. I owe you my life, you know."

Jane shook her head. "Let's get out of here before Darcy gets back. If anyone knew you were here, we'd both be in a _lot_ of trouble. Walk with me?"

"Of course."

oOoOo

The warm desert air felt good on Jane's skin. Nights like these were her favorites; clear skies, shining stars, and silence made this place feel like home.

"How has everything been since the tribunal?" Jane asked, looking up at her guest. He nodded and pursed his lips.

"Asgard is…healing. Many still harbor animosity for me, but things are changing. Jotunheim seeks revenge, but the Allfather will not grant them a chance. As for Midgard, I cannot say," he replied, giving her an expectant look.

Jane shrugged. "New York is still in bad shape, but human beings are resilient. We're rebuilding, though I don't really know the state of the city now. I asked to be moved here shortly after."

Loki nodded. "What _is_ your fascination with this place? It's so desolate."

"It makes a good place to study the stars, if you think about it. I have more than plenty of space to work on my theory and study the stars, and I don't have to go very far if I can't complete what I need to in the lab," she explained. "I mean, just take a look up and you'll see the appeal."

He did look up. The stars that he used to think so dull were shining brilliantly against the dark sky. Some flickered, and a few danced across his vision. A smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"I see what you mean," he said quietly. Silence fell between them as they continued to walk further into the desert. They walked a few more minutes before Jane slowed and stopped. Loki turned around and was surprised to find that they were quite a ways from Jane's lab. Jane immediately crossed her legs and eased herself down on the desert floor. She patted the space beside her, and Loki knelt down on the ground.

"I meant what I said earlier, Jane," Loki said softly after a few moments. Jane pressed her lips together.

"Loki, the only thing you owe me is the promise you made to me. You don't owe me your life."

Loki turned his gaze to her. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you save my life? Why did you stand up to the high council and defend me?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Do you want my honest answer?" Loki nodded. "At first, I did it because Thor asked me to. When he came to visit, I knew something was wrong. I heard it in the way he spoke. He asked me to stand in, to persuade your council. I couldn't say no; I mean, after all Thor did for us? For me? Not a chance.

"When I saw you in the middle of the council room, it made me think of the first time I'd really seen you, just before Thor took you back to Asgard. It made me think that maybe, just _maybe_, you'd be able to change. That maybe you'd really be sorry for what you did. I looked at you and hoped that could be true, you know?"

Jane brought her knees up to her chest. "Was I wrong?"

Loki lowered his gaze. "I am trying to prove you right."

"I hope so." Jane sighed. "You'd break your family's heart if you weren't trying."

"And what about yours?" Loki pressed.

Jane gave him a quizzical look. "_Would_ you break my heart?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," Jane said with a light smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear and inhaled. "So, what brings you here tonight?"

"I thought I might see if you were occupied," he began vaguely. "I did have something to ask you."

"And what might that be?"

Loki clenched his fists then splayed his palms over his thighs. "I know I am not Thor, but since your first visit to Asgard was on my behalf, I thought that, as a way of showing my appreciation for what you have done, perhaps I could take you there once more and show you…well, everything," he explained nervously. Jane shot him a look of disbelief.

"Are—are you serious?"

"Jane, it is the least I can do; I know you won't accept anything else," he said with a half smile. He met Jane's gaze, and an unfamiliar warmth grew in the pit of his stomach. Her eyes sparkled; her excitement, beautiful as it was, was both contagious and almost…_intoxicating_.

In that moment, he realized that he would give her the world if he could.

"Do you—_really_?"

Loki tentatively reached over and took hold of Jane's hand. "Of course. You need only ask, and I'll do it. Anything you wish to see, you shall see it."

Jane's smile grew. "When can we go?"

"Now, if you should wish it."

"Well then," Jane said, standing up. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**A/N: This is dedicated to my lovely Neptune (who always reads and picks at my writing; one of the best friends a writer can have!), and Mya! If I can manage it, there might just be one or two more parts for this series! Hope you liked it; if you can, leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it! Deuces!**


End file.
